Rough sex and forgiveness
by BabyGrlBarrett
Summary: Lily has a big crush on Wade Barrett but when she finds out how he is in reality,she doesn't like it. Will she resist him after he bullies her?
1. Chapter 1

Lily was a typical young lady,whom was a good girl and was nice to everyone. There was one person in particular she would pretend to be mean to because of her long time crush,Wade Barrett. That night at WWE Raw,she was standing by the interviewer,waiting for her diva school girl fight match. She stood in her revealing school girl outfit licking her lolipop. In the middle of the interview,Wade walked up to her. "Well well well...what do we have here?" He took the lolipop out of her mouth and he licked it.

"Beat it Barrett i'm doing an interview." "Mmm,not without me you're not." Wade smirked swooping up the girl and carried her to the back. Lily screamed and hit him repeatedly but that didn't stop him,he threw her onto the couch that was in the locker room. "Fiesty little bitch aren't you?" "Ugh,I am not! I just don't like putting up with your crap!" "Yeah?" Wade locked the door and walked up to the girl that was angry but he could tell she liked it.

He pulled off her top as she gasped at the reaction of him. She snapped out of her anger and pulled him close to her kissing him ever so passionately. "That's a good girl." Lily moaned in the kiss and took off his shirt,her hands never left his chest as he ripped her outfit pulling down his trunks. He slammed his big cock into her making her moan loud. "Oooh my you're huge handsome!" "Grr yeah baby and your pussy is tight as ever!" He grinned pounding into her more as she grabbed him tightly. The two made loud love coming out of his locker room.

The faster the thrusts were made into her,she clawed his back up making him scream. When all was done he pulled out slowly and came on her tits as he groaned jacking himself. "Mmm now that wasn't so bad handsome,could you ever forgive me for being such a bitch?" "Yeah love,I'll forgive you under one condition..." Lily looked kinda worried and gulped slowly looking at the Englishman. "W...what?" "Be my girl,Lily I've had a crush on you since I can remember." "Oh Wade yes I'll be yours!" She smiled and kissed him as they went home together that day.


	2. Chapter 2

All was going great with the newly couple,when one day Lily decided to quit her job because she wasn't spending as much time with Wade. He came home and saw Lily sitting on the couch,with her face burried in her hands,he sat next to her. "Lily,what's wrong baby?" She just shook her head looking at him and finally replied,"Nothing Wade...it's just I don't get to see you much anymore,they had me working full freaking time and you're always at work. Where does this leave time for us?" She couldn't get the words direct out because she knew how Wade would react. He looked at her and rubbed her back, "We'll have time soon..." Just then he realized she had said 'had' He pulled away from her looking at her in oblivion. "Had?!" "Lily you quit your job? You love that job babe." "Wade calm down please,I'm too young for this I can't handle it anymore and I miss you!"

"I miss you too,hell Lily,do you know how hard I work everyday?" That doesn't give you a good excuse to quit I'm sorry." "There you go being a dick to me again,Wade." "I'm sorry,but you're going back. I don't want you sitting around here wondering about me all day,it's not good for you." Lily teared up looking at him, "I'm not going back,they're mean to me." He pulled away once more,chuckling and shaking his head. "You either go back,or receive punishment...your call." "Punish me then because like I told you,I'm not fucking going back!"

"Grrrr,you make things so difficult sometimes you know that!" With the anger in his voice,Wade scooped her up onto his lap and ripped her top open,his tongue trailed down her neck to her breasts just a bit. He wanted to leave a little bit of teasing in her punishment she was receiving from him. She moaned softly and acted like she didn't like what was going on,"Well Mr Hot shot,you think you're funny ripping my shirt like that?!" "Not trying to be funny Lily,I'm disappointed in you bad girl." With that,Wade smirked big and had forcefully slammed her onto him as he groaned out loud.

"Ride it!" He exclaimed,grinning at her with that evil smile. "Hell no,you tore up my favorite shirt,Wade!" He slid his hands down the front of her body,grabbing one of her breasts in a hard grasp. "Hey little bitch...either you ride me hard or I'm gonna pound you into oblivion!" She gasped and started allowing herself to bounce on him,as she moaned he groaned loudly,"Don't fucking stop!" Aaah!" Lily kept gliding herself up and down on him,causing him to growl. "I'm not baby,I'm not." "Ooh shit you're so big in me!" "Mmmm,I know love." He let his hands drop down passed her waist and rested them around her ass.

"Harder and much faster Lily,go!" She went as fast as she could,soon he thrusted up inside her as she screamed and grabbed onto him. "Ohh Wade baby,that feels so good!" He slyed another grin and got up,when he was to his feet,he leaned her over onto the coffee table and slammed into her pussy from behind. She screamed like no tomorrow and grabbed onto the table as he fucked her very fast and deep. "Grrrr,now this! Is how you fuck Lily babe!" "Just like thiss!" "Mmmm I can see that handsome devil,you love tearing me up don't you big boy!?" "You bet!" Sooner he pounded much faster grabbing her hips,he shot his big load inside her and groaned louder. "Fuckk!" "That's it baby,so tight mmmm."

"Mmm okay you win baby...I'll go back to work." "Haha,good." "Yes ...but!" "Yeah?" "We must fit in weekends together because that's when I'm off." "Okay love,that's a deal." He kissed her lips and they went upstairs to get cleaned up and ready for bed.


End file.
